Explaining the War
by Loony loves Starkid
Summary: Three time Albus Potter asks about the War, when he was seven, ten and twelve. The first two times, Harry just gives a simple explanation, the third time, he gives both his son's something to think about. Two-shot


The first time Albus had asked Harry about the war was when he was seven years old. It was all so sudden and Harry hadn't expected it at all. Harry and Albus had just come inside from flying in the wind, and literally just fell on their couch.

They stayed like that until Albus broke the silence and asked him. 'Dad, why was there a war?'

Harry's eyes widened in shock, but gave no other sign that he had been alarmed by his son's question. He answered, 'Where did you hear about the war, Albus?'

Albus shrugged. 'I heard aunt Hermione and uncle Ron talking about it.' Harry then made a mental note to talk to his best friends and family.

'Dad, you still didn't answer my question.' Albus said after a few seconds of waiting and silence.

Harry nodded at his son, then said, 'There was a very bad man, Al, and he didn't like some types of people. So, he brought together some people who shared his views, and they started a war.'

It wasn't exactly the truth, but Harry wasn't lying. That was one of the main reasons of the war, another being the prophecy, which had been only been in the second wizarding war. Harry was very glad when Albus excepted this answer.

It would do for now, but Harry knew that he would have to tell all his children everything soon. But not at that moment, Lily was only five, Albus was seven and James, eight. They would all be understandably scared of the war and his adventures, and if they weren't, well Harry would be scared for them.

He would talk to Ginny, Ron and Hermione about it, while having that chat with Ron and Hermione about checking for children before talking about the war.

* * *

The next time Albus asked was three years later, having read some things about the war and was having trouble understanding some of the fact. The fact that he had read from an adult book might have had something to do with it.

Albus altered his previous question before asking his dad about it again. He decided to ask him in private again, because most people didn't like talking about it, but his dad just seemed hesitant to answer his questions.

Albus and Lily (James was at Hogwarts) were going up to bed, and Albus decided to ask Harry then. Harry always went up to their bedrooms to say goodnight and it would be a perfect chance to ask him.

'Dad,' Albus said tiredly. 'What did the bad man - Riddle - want with you?'

Harry almost spluttered at his question but answered it carefully, not adding anything too scary. 'He thought that I would be the one to bring his downfall.' _'Which I did,_ Harry added silently.

Albus nodded sleepily and whispered a 'thank you' and 'goodnight dad', then drifted off to sleep.

'Goodnight Albus,' Harry smiled at his ten year old boy and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him almost silently.

* * *

The last time Albus talked to Harry about the war was in Albus's second year and in a letter. Harry was quite surprised at his latest letter, but answered it as he had done before.

The parchment was still in his hand after ten minutes of thinking in silence. Without a clue of what he could do, he re-read his son's letter:

_Hi Dad,_

_I know I should be writing to both you and mum, and I will, but I need to tell you something really, really important._

_I was in the library, as usual, and trying to study for Charms, when I came across some books. At first, I thought that they were only fictional books, but then I saw your name on the spine. I wasn't sure what I should do, so I finished up my Charms homework, and decided to take a look._

_Dad, I read through the first one, which is _'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'_ if you wanted to know, and I think it's true. I would send it to you, but I don't think Madam Pince would appreciate that._

_Now that I know what happened in your first year, I'm not sure I want to know what happens next. But I'd like to know what the war (second one, I think) was like for you. I mean, sure the books are about you, but they're not in your perspective._

_When I come back from Hogwarts, can you tell me everything? Please, I'm old enough now._

_From,_

_Albus_

_P.S: James would also like to know what happened. He saw me with the books, I lent him the first one. He's older than me, so can you tell us both (I don't think Lily should hear about it yet, and James happens to agree.)_

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair and decided that yes, he would tell them. He finally knew what Ginny meant when she had said that, 'You will know when the time is right, Harry.'

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, Harry dipped his quill into the ink that he had got out previously, and began to write a short note to both his son's:

**_Dear boys,_**

**_I know this is short but it has instructions on what do with what's inside the package, so read carefully (James, if you know where the Room of Requirements is, and I'm sure you do, go there before doing any of these instructions);_**

**_Take out the big bowl, but not the vials._**

**_Tap bowl three times with only one of your wands._**

**_It should enlarge after you have tapped it, so then open the vial that's labelled "one"_**

**_Pour it in, then stir it (you'll know when to stop)_**

**_Go one at a time into the bowl and watch._**

**_To get the liquid out of the bowl, simply put the top of the vial into the pensieve and wait for it to fill._**

**_Hope this helps you both,_**

**_Dad_**

Inside a chest, Harry had packed five vials with his memories of the war (starting from year four) years in each one, as well as a minimised pensieve, and sent them off with their family owl, Snowywings.

Harry watched the snowy owl leave and hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

**End AN: I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be up sometime soon, but for now, farewell! **


End file.
